Babysitting
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Darien watches Serena babysit for a number of her friends and learns a little more about his love.


Author's note: I don't own most of the characters in the story. If I did, I wouldn't need student loans. 

* * *

Babysitting

"So are you coming shopping with us Serena?" Mina asked.

"Sorry, I'm babysitting this afternoon. If you see Darien, could you tell him I'm at Edo Park?"

"Sure."

***

Serena laughed as she watched a rather creative game of hide and seek being played by the older of the two dozen children she was watching. The younger ones played on the picnic blanket or napped. The game wound down and the older kids returned to the picnic blanket most of them exhausted.

"Auntie Rena, tell us a story," a green eyes four year old said.

"All right Aria; what kind of story?"

"A romance."

"Something with action."

"One about magic."

"Something funny."

"A long story."

"A true story."

Serena laughed, "I know just the story. Once upon a time, a thousand years ago, there was a princess..."

***

Darien leaned against a tree watching his love. She sat on a picnic blanket surrounded by two dozen children who were paying rapt attention to the story she was telling. It was a story he knew well. It was part of their story.

"And just as the princess was about to kiss her prince, her friends appeared wanting to know just about everything and anything. The princess and her prince had many other adventures, but that is another story."

There were cheers from the kids. A woman laughed, "Are you sure I can't hire you to the twins to bed every night?"

"Of course not Kaoru; that's what you have Kenshin for."

Kaoru led two sleepy three year olds away. A five year old tugged at one of Serena's pigtails, "Auntie Rena, Daddy's here."

"Okay Hoshi. Give my love to Ryoko, and tell Tenchi not to let his cousins get on his nerves."

"'Kay."

"I'm surprised you're still sane sweetheart. Most babysitters would have gone mad by now, and that's just with my three."

Serena laughed, "Your three were actually quite helpful Uncle Han. It probably has to do with the fact that the twins and Anakin know they can't weird me out."

"You're probably right."

As she waved them goodbye, two women approached her from behind.

"How was our crew?" the blond woman asked.

"Wonderful Fiona. Are you and Ryss taking Zeri as well?"

Ryss nodded, "Moonbay's busy repairing Zoids and yelling at Irvine, Van, and Raven."

"I'll see you later then."

"Mommy!" a six year old with raven hair waved to a woman with bright green eyes and sandy blond hair. Serena grinned, "Hey Hitomi, enjoy your afternoon with Van?"

"It was great. It's not often that we get time completely to ourselves. Thanks for watching Yoshie."

"It wasn't a problem. Don't let them run you ragged."

"I won't."

That left Serena with eleven kids. Darien couldn't help grinning when two brunette women were told by their children, a blond boy and a silver haired girl both about four years old, to come back when they were done playing with Auntie Serena. Serena laughed, "I don't know Aeris, Tifa; I think your two are going to end up best friends."

Aeris grinned, "Seph won't have a problem with that though Cloud may freak."

Tifa nodded, "He still has some issues with your husband."

Aeris shrugged, "He'll get over it, eventually."

Those two were followed by a blond man with blue-green eyes and a woman whose short brown hair was clipped back with a pair of barrettes. Serena grinned at them, "Kari, T.K., ready to pick up Cami?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet Tai, Sora, and the twins for dinner," the man replied.

"Sakura should be here to pick up Tenshi soon," Kari told her. "We saw her and Syaoran about five minutes ago."

"Great."

Five minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran collected their daughter. Following them was a woman with pale blue hair. Serena grinned, "Hey Aina, here for Ryoko?"

"Yeah, and I'll take Kiyomi too. Rain and Domon are stuck in a meeting."

"Say hi to them and Shiro for me."

"Will do."

That left Serena with a pair of toddlers, a five year old, and a girl about thirteen. A young woman with medium length blond hair waved to Serena before heading over, "Thanks for watching Aiko while I did some last minute shopping."

"It was no problem. Toya's surprise party is all set?"

"Yep. You're coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

An older woman in a business suit joined them which caused the redheaded teenager to grab her backpack. Serena waved them goodbye, "See you later Mari."

She turned back to the two sleeping toddlers and grinned, "Well, it looks like it's just me and you two left."

A man with long blond hair was heading her way. He was a little too good looking for Darien to be comfortable, and he didn't look like the type to have kids. To his complete surprise, Serena gave the man a warm hug, "Here to pick up Mara oniichan?"

Darien blinked; Serena had an older brother?

"And Tenshi; Relena's stuck in meetings, so Heero's tied up with security. I offered to pick up Tenshi as it looks like they'll be there for another several hours."

"Ah, the wonderful world of politics. I'll try and see you guys next week; I really don't see enough of this two, and they are my only nieces after all."

The man laughed, "With the schedules and responsibilities in our family it's a wonder any of us have free time."

As he left Darien headed over to help Serena clean up.

"I didn't know you had an older brother."

She blushed slightly, "Zechs and Relena adopted me into their family after Relena and mine's first meeting. We're not blood relatives, but I'm closer to them than my real family. Relena's my age and has been in politics since she was fifteen, so she understands me a lot better than say Molly."

She yawned slightly. Darien grinned, "A bunch of kids wore you out. The universe is going to be in trouble."

She laughed and reached up to kiss him, "Hah, if I put the villains in charge of babysitting, they'll be defeated in an hour."

Owari (the end)


End file.
